


Rejuvenation of Life

by Inkblooded_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblooded_Witch/pseuds/Inkblooded_Witch
Summary: Castiel never had serious aspirations beyond getting away from his detached family, then one day a new kid and his little brother roll into town. For the first time in his life he not only can he be himself, he sees the chance for a true escape. Before long an escape becomes a life. Omegaverse. Destiel, eventual Sabriel.





	1. To Claim

**Author's Note:**

> There will be six chapters to this story, one to be posted either every day or every other day. Promise.  
> Omegaverse AU, Destiel and eventual Sabriel. Imagine if John took care of the demon in recent years but was too deep in the life to leave it.  
> Enjoy!

    John didn't know he'd taken the Impala. Sam knew, but he wasn't about to stop him. They'd been in Pontiac for almost a month now, and in the morning they'd leave bright and early. John had just gotten back and crashed for a night of sleep before they hit the road again. Dean had waited until he was snoring up a storm to swipe his keys and duck out. Sam promised to cover for him if their father woke up before he could get back.

    Dean drove out to the gated neighborhood across town, the first time he'd actually used the gate as he was supposed to. There was no guard there at this hour, he just had to punch in the code Castiel had given him. The streets were otherwise silent as Baby rumbled passed house after large, fancy house, then pulling into an otherwise empty driveway. The Alpha hurriedly cut the engine, climbing out and trotting to the front door. Before he could do more than reach out to knock the door was jerked open, Castiel pulling him inside and shoving it shut again.

    Hands fisted in his jacket as the Omega pulled him towards the stairs, cheeks pink and eyes bright. There were already a few bags by the door, nothing much. Mostly clothes, books, and whatever cash he'd been able to find in his parent's safe. They weren't home tonight, but then they often weren't. It was part of why it was so easy for Castiel to agree to this. There was no one to miss him.

    Up the winding staircase they went, feet pounding on hardwood in the otherwise silent house. As soon as they burst through the door of Castiel's bedroom Dean was on him, yanking him into a kiss and jamming his back against the wall. The Omega gave in with a mewl, returning the desperate kiss and tugging at his clothes.

    Dean wished he could do this properly, but they just didn't have the time. At least they'd be doing it in an actual bed. He had taken Castiel's virginity in their current motel, but he'd be damned if he mated him in anything less than a nice bed. Considering he'd laughed at the idea of meeting your true mate previously, he was a staunch supporter of it now. Of meeting someone you clicked with even if your first meeting wasn't overly pleasant, someone meant for you and you alone. Someone you couldn't bring yourself to leave behind like every other whirlwind romance you'd had as your family bounced from town to town.

    Castiel managed to tug off his jacket and shirt as Dean kissed him breathless, drawing the Omega's own shirt over his head before descending onto his neck. Their belts went next, then Dean's boots and socks. The Alpha dumped his breathless boyfriend onto the bed, taking a moment to yank off pants and underwear in a single maneuver before taking care of his own. Castiel scooted himself farther up the bed before Dean crawled over him, attacking his mouth again. Long, nimble fingers tangled in his hair, a leg hitching itself around the Alpha's hip.

    Dean forced himself to slow down a little, running a hand down the Omega's side, combing fingers through his hair and stroking his cheek. Castiel whined impatiently, bucking his hips and nipping playfully at his lip. The Alpha growled a warning at the hint of dominance, even if it wasn't serious, crushing it under an kiss that left Castiel breathless, his lips swollen as he gasped. Still, he'd gotten the desired effect. Considering he'd only ever had sex twice before he was very enthusiastic, not to mention a quick learner.

    The Alpha hitched his hips up a little, sliding a hand around until his fingers brushed the crack between his Omega's cheeks. A soft whine reached his ears as his lips curled up in a satisfied smile. Castiel was already wet for him, slick dripping from his entrance in need. He shifted his weight so he could use both hands, pulling both cheeks apart.

    "Ready for me, Cas?" he rasped, voice husky with lust.

    A needy keen reached his ears as the Omega squirmed impatiently. "Dean, please," he moaned. "Fuck me, knot me, _mate_ me."

    The tiny thread of remaining sanity between Dean's ears snapped. It was one thing to fuck an Omega, or even to knot them, but mating them was something else. To have Castiel begging for all three went straight to his already throbbing cock.

    A soft cry was torn from the Omega's lips as he sank into his body, slick easing his passage through Castiel's tight channel. He didn't stop until he was buried as deep as he could go, balls pressing against the Omega's ass. Shakily, he bent down to press a kiss to gasping lips, staring down into damp eyes.

    "Shit...gods you're so tight," he groaned. "So fucking good, so good for me."

    A small whimper reached his ears, but it was a good sound. Slowly, he drew back until only the head of his cock was still inside, then snapped his hips forward, hard. Again and again, he rammed himself balls deep inside his Omega, toying and sucking at dusky nipples, loving each and every moan or cry he coaxed from Castiel's lips. He slowed his pace every now and then, switching to smooth, lazy strokes, only to pick up the pace again when Castiel started to buck and whine desperately. It wasn't quite love making, but it wasn't exactly outright fucking either.

    In the end Dean felt it coming sooner than he'd thought, but he didn't slow down. He considered drawing it out even more, tormenting his Omega, but discarded the idea. He could do that later, for now he was on a mission. He'd knotted Castiel once before, making the newly deflowered virgin scream in ecstasy as he was filled to bursting. Tonight they intended to take things one step farther.

    "Gonna cum for me, Omega?" he growled, increasing his pace. "Gonna cum on my cock while I knot you?"

    Castiel said something, but Dean wasn't quite sure what it was. All he knew was that it sounded enthusiastic and the hands clinging to his shoulders dug in all the tighter. With a snarl in his throat he slammed his hips forward once, twice more, driving himself over the edge. His body shuttered as the orgasm hit, just managing to get the already swelling knot of flesh at the base of his cock inside his Omega before it got too big. Castiel shuddered, then arched on the bed, short nails drawing blood from Dean's shoulders as he cried out in ecstasy. Dean groaned as tight walls clinched around both him and his knot, his cock already spilling cum inside the Omega.

    In that moment his head dropped, teeth latching onto the base of Castiel's offered neck. The Omega outright screamed as he bit down hard, breaking skin. The combination of an orgasm and a knot would ensure that this particular bite would scar, would remain on Castiel's neck always. It would mark him as claimed, as Dean's Omega, his mate. Something no one could argue with or dispute, and unless they wanted to die a painful death no one would dare touch him. Anyone who tried anything with a mated Omega risked the wrath of their Alpha.

    It was, Dean was 99% certain, something even John Winchester wouldn't argue with.

    Slowly, when Dean was sure the mate mark would take, he dislodged from the bite. Castiel whimpered quietly, but remained still beneath his Alpha. Dean gently licked at broken flesh, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a rag and press it over the wound. Castiel had also set out bandages and antiseptic.

    Eventually Dean's knot deflated enough for him to draw it out, and he sluggishly crawled around to Castiel's side. The Omega lay still, spent and drowsy, as Dean cleaned the wound and taped gauze down over it. In time it would be reduced to a silvery scar, and while Dean was no stranger to injuries he found himself fussing a little over his newly mated Omega. After several minutes of this Castiel pushed his hands away, sitting up carefully, wincing a little.

    Dean put an arm behind his shoulders, supporting his Omega and kissing him tenderly. "Wanna shower before we go?" he murmured, lightly pecking swollen lips.

    "Is it going to do me any good?" Castiel mumbled between kisses.

    The Alpha smiled. "Yes."

    He might dislike the idea of his new mate ridding his scent from his skin, but it wouldn't be a problem if they showered together. Besides, he knew Castiel preferred to be clean, and neither were very presentable at the moment.

    Dean coaxed his Omega into the shower, and while he agreed to refrain from fucking him against the shower wall he did insist on pampering his new mate. Castiel was still spent, the mating having taken more out of him than a single round of sex would have, so he didn't put up much of a fuss as Dean massaged shampoo into his hair, then conditioner, then ran a soap-covered rag over every inch of his body. He was a little lethargic himself, but they couldn't just fall asleep cuddling, one of the downsides to this plan. He knew if he did that they wouldn't wake up until long after sunrise, then they'd have to face a mad-as-hell John Winchester. He wanted his father in a good mood when he broke the news to him, thank you. He wasn't suicidal.

    Eventually he got them both scrubbed, dried, and back into clothes. Only then did they slowly go back downstairs, Castiel double checking that all the lights were out and his note was on the kitchen counter as Dean took his bags out to the car. The Omega was locking the front door behind him as Dean slammed the trunk shut, walking away from the house he'd grown up in without looking back.

    It was a quiet drive back to the motel, but the silence was a pleasant one with Led Zeppelin in the background. Castiel dozed in the passenger seat, though when Dean pulled into the motel lot he was suddenly very much awake. The Alpha glanced at him, and despite his own nervousness said, "Relax, it'll be fine."

    No sooner had the words left his mouth than he noticed what Castiel was now staring at. He hesitated, but then reluctantly pulled Baby into the parking spot outside their room. The one John was now standing in front of, arms folded, face set in a frown. A sheepish looking Sam was at his side. Dean glanced at his watch. So much for the standard four hours. The sun was just barely starting to peek up over the horizon, yet here John stood, as bright eyed and bushy tailed as it was physically possible for him to be.

    Steeling himself, Dean cut the engine and climbed out. He was the good son, Sam was the one who argued constantly with their father, but on this he had no intention of budging. Castiel climbed out too, but he hung back as Dean went to face John.

    "What do you think you're doing?" the older Alpha demanded, voice low and angry.

    "Dad, I-

    "You know better, Dean. If I didn't agree to taking a dog along what in the hell makes you think I'll agree to an Omega?"

    "He's my mate," argued Dean, hackles going up. He hadn't expected the sudden surge of protectiveness, the urge to get between Castiel and his father.

    "Just because you think you're in love with him doesn't mean....

    John's eyes narrowed. That time Dean gave in, sidestepping until he stood between his mate and John. His father had noticed the bandage. If he'd looked angry before it was nothing compared to the brewing fury in his eyes now.

    "What have you done?"

    "Dad, please, just hear him out," urged Sam. He was four years younger than Dean at fourteen, and had recently presented as an Alpha. For his part Sam liked Castiel, more than anyone else Dean had dated before. It had been one of many marks in Castiel's favor, that he'd gotten along so well with his baby brother.

    "The hell I will," John growled. "Do you have any idea what you've done? Our job is to protect the innocent, not drag them into this mess. Hunters and mates don't work, Dean. How long have you known him? Does he have any idea what you've gotten him into?"

    "I never lied to him," Dean bit out. He started to say more, but John cut him off.

    "The road is no place for this, you know that. The only reason you boys got into this life was because there wasn't another choice. Do you really want to drag an helpless Omega into this?"

    "He's not helpless," Sam protested, putting in his two cents. "We trained him. He can hunt too. Plus it could be handy having an Omega. Right?"

    John's eyes narrowed at his younger son. "What do you mean you trained him?"

    Seeing his chance, Dean turned so John could see Castiel, but he still stayed between his mate and his father. "Ask him yourself."

    John was quiet for a heartbeat, then in a brusque tone asked, "How do you kill a vampire? Garlic or a cross?"

    Castiel frowned, head tilting slightly. "Neither. You have to cut off their head. It's also how you kill a ghoul."

    "Werewolf?"

    "Silver. It's also effective on shapeshifters, dijnn, and wraths."

    "Wendigo?"

    "Flamethrower."

    "Pagan god?"

    "Evergreen spike."

    "Ghost?"

    "Salt and burn the bones."

    "And you fend them off how?"

    "Iron and salt."

    "Demon?"

    "They don't like holy water or salt, can be contained in a Devil's Trap, and can only be killed with a special knife. The exorcism is.....

    Dean was very proud of how well Castiel was doing, especially when he proceeded to recite the entire exorcism perfectly. Both he and Sam had worked with him for days until he could say it in his sleep. His Omega didn't crumble under John's scrutiny, remaining respectful but unwavering. It was better than Dean could have done. Alphas, even young ones, tended to bristle at a challenge. It might throw things off to bring an Omega with them, Dean knew, but he refused to leave him behind. Besides, there could be some benefits too.

    John stood there, arms folded, face still a thundercloud as Castiel finished the exorcism. The Omega fell silent when he was done, lowering his gaze respectfully. They waited, Dean still tensed, Sam watching their father worriedly.

    "Do you know what you're getting into?" John asked at last.

    Cobalt eyes lifted to stare at the older Alpha. "Yes."

    "They mentioned hunters have a high fatality rate?"

    "Yes."

    "And you still want to come with us?"

    "Yes."

    John scowled. "You're insane."

    "I have been told that before. I prefer to take it as a complement."

    "See? He's as nuts as we are. He'll fit right in."

    John shot his oldest son a look. "We need to leave. You can come, for now. I'm not promising anything."

    Dean relaxed. He could work with probationary. He could bring John around, he was sure of it. Even his dad couldn't turn his nose up unmistakable perks of having an Omega on board. Less fights, for a start. Omegas had a calming presence, could manipulate the volatile emotions of an Alpha. No less than three fights had been cooled down between Dean and students who'd thought to pick on his gawky brother since he'd started courting Castiel. It also could be useful when they were questioning witnesses or getting information from various law enforcement officers. Despite being a little awkward and possessing a questionable filter Castiel still had the calming air that put folk at ease, and he genuinely cared about people, they could sense that. As for police and other agents, they tended to be either male Betas or other Alphas and there was always the obligatory head butting. They didn't see an Omega as a threat, just someone to help so they could make the extra nuisance go away. While John was gone Dean and Sam had picked up a ghost case locally, opting not to tell John until afterwards. By then the brothers had already started training Castiel, and had hit a wall getting information from the police. As an experiment they'd sent in the Omega, with impressive success.

    Castiel hung back, staying out from underfoot as they made quick work of moving out. In just under ten minutes they were slamming the trunk closed, John sending Sam to return the keys to the front office. Dean didn't think much about it, but Castiel was very comfortable with them. Too comfortable, as far as John was concerned.

    He was coming out of their room, a overlooked silver blade in hand, when he noticed a shift in the back seat. The Alpha paused, peering through the window. Castiel was curled up on the backseat, hands pillowing his head, eyes closed, apparently sound asleep. He smiled tightly, going to toss the knife in with the rest of their stash. It wasn't just their late night romp that had worn him out, Dean knew. The decision to mate and walk away from his life wasn't one Castiel had made lightly. More than one night of sleep had been sacrificed as he worried over the choice. The bags under his eyes were heavier than usual, his face paler. Apparently the nap on the ride over had given him the boost to impress John, but he'd finally crashed.

    John came out of the room, shutting the door and striding out of the car. Sam was trotting back as Dean reached for the passenger door, grinning. The youngest Winchester didn't seem to care Castiel was taking up the lion's share of the back seat, hopping in and slamming the door.

    "Is he sleeping?"

    "We didn't all get a solid four hours last night."

    "Leave him alone," Sam protested.

    "I'm fine." The protest drifted from the backseat, weary.

    "Go back to sleep, Cas," Dean ordered as John started the car.

    "Where are we going now?" Sam asked, trying to divert the conversation.

    "Maine."

    "What are we hunting?"

    "I'm going to hunt a werewolf. You'll be going to school."

    "But dad-

    "No buts."

    Dean grimaced as Sam started to protest farther, only to be cut off by a rough, "Reading list."

    John twisted to glance back over his shoulder. "What?"

    Sam made a face, flopping back in his seat and folding his arms. "I was going to make my own reading list for the summer."

    Dean rolled his eyes, turning to look out his window. In his opinion it was just his brother geeking out, but Sam was proud of it. He had teased them for a while, but then he'd come back to the motel one day to find his Omega and his brother sitting on one of their beds, heads bent over the list and Sam's laptop. Castiel was something of a bookworm himself, retreating into various fictional words over the years as a coping mechanism for severe loneliness. Dean had had to use a proverbial crowbar to get Castiel out of his shell on more than one occasion, but it seemed to be something for him and Sam to bond over.

    "Why do you want to make your own reading list? Doesn't the school assign you one?"

    "He reads those during the school year."

    "Why?"

    "How should I know?"

    The bickering continued, but it was the familiar kind, familial and forgotten as soon as it was over. Castiel slept for several hours, stirring when they stopped for lunch. John seemed resigned to his presence by then, and most of the tension had leaked out during the day. Dean hoped it was prophetic.


	2. To Safeguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to a.g.!  
> Enjoy!

    Dean didn't know anything was wrong until the yelling started. They'd actually stayed in a house this time, an old one with dirt cheap rent. He closed the laptop he'd been working on, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and striding down the hall. The volume only increased as he descended the stairs. He stepped into the living room in time to see John throw papers down on the coffee table, face red with rage. Sam, who had by now outgrown everyone else in their transient household, glowered right back, holding his ground. They clashed a lot as it was, they were too much alike and with two strong willed Alphas it was inevitable.

    That said, something was different this time. Both John and Sam looked like they were a hair's breadth away from coming to blows. Dean glanced around but he didn't see Castiel, which was just as well. He hadn't been feeling well lately.

    "What happened this time?" he demanded, trying to wedge himself between the two of them, his back to Sam.

    Before he could finish the motion John was snatching up the papers again, thrusting them into his face. "Sam's walking out, that's what."

    Dean frowned, taking the papers and pushing them away so he could actually read them. His stomach dropped as he read the words on crisp paper, then reread them. John was pacing like a caged tiger, stream practically pouring from his ears.

    College acceptance papers. Dean hadn't even known Sam had applied, much less got in. To add salt to the wound, the logo in the corner belonged to Stanford University. A full ride to Stanford University. He'd known Sam had done really well in school, but he hadn't known about this.

    "When did you apply to Stanford?" he demanded at last, not quite to the anger stage yet.

    "A few months ago."

    "Did you apply to anywhere else?"

    "Yeah. This is just the first acceptance letter. Dad got to it first."

    "This is my house," John snapped. "It was mailed here."

    "We've only been here two weeks, how did they get this address?" Dean added, eyes narrowed.

    "Bobby let me use his place as a permanent address. He sent them here."

    "Bobby?" repeated John. "Who else knew?"

    "No one. And don't blame this on Bobby. This was my choice, he supported me. Why can't you?"

    Dean frowned. He knew Sam as well as he knew himself. He knew a lie when his brother told one.

    "You're a hunter, you can't walk away from the life. It never works."

    "How would you know? You never tried. I don't want this, I want a chance at a real life."

    "Do you know what you want to do? Or are you just so desperate to get away you'll try anything."

    "I want to go to law school."

    "What about money? If you go I won't support you," John warned.

    "I can work, dad. I know what I'm doing. Why don't you think I can do this?"

    "You're too focused on the can, Sam. Stop to think if you should."

    "And why shouldn't I?"

    "You're not going to leave the family business."

    "I can and I am."

    "If you walk out that door don't expect to come back."

    "You can't do that."

    All three Alphas turned to stare at the last speaker. Castiel stood in the doorway, a distraught look on his face. He was clutching a jar of honey in one hand, apparently forgotten. The Omega had had a fondness for it before, but lately he'd become addicted.

    "That's not your call to make, Omega," John growled.

    "He's your son, you can't kick him out," he protested, ignoring the warning. "You should be proud of him."

    "Cas, go upstairs." Dean nudged his mate back towards the hall, but Castiel shoved the arm away.

    "No, I won't." Still clutching his honey, the Omega moved to stand behind Sam. He lifted his chin stubbornly, glaring at John. "I don't understand. This is a big opportunity. How can you ask him to give it up for selfish reasons?"

    Dean's chest had gone tight when his mate moved to stand by his brother. It had been almost five years since he'd mated him, and never once had he done that before. They'd had their arguments, sure, but when it came to things like this they always backed each other up. He was glad Castiel still got along with Sam, was glad to see him defending his baby brother, but not when it meant his Omega was turning his back on him.

    "Cas, what are you doing? Get upstairs, now."

    The Omega was clutching his honey jar in both hands, not lowering his gaze under John's furious glower. "You should be happy for him, not angry."

    "Seriously, Cas, you should go now," Sam warned. "Thanks, but I can handle this myself."

    John's eyes had narrowed suspiciously. "Did you know about this?"

    "I told you I did it alone," Sam snapped.

    "I want to hear it from him, boy."

    Dean had had enough. He'd have to hash things out with his mate later, but for now he wasn't about to let Castiel get caught in the middle of this. His first question was going to be what the hell he was thinking. The Omega didn't like conflict, not between the Winchesters. He had proved useful time after time on hunts, had no qualms about ganking monsters, but the minute Sam and John started yelling he'd disappear somewhere to wait it out.

    The Alpha moved back in, grabbing Castiel by one arm and pulling him away. When the Omega was reluctant to budge he moved his hand to the base of his neck, guiding him away a little more forcefully. Castiel didn't like getting manhandled, and no doubt he'd hear about it later, but for now he was a little more concerned about extracting his mate.

    "I'll talk to him," Dean promised, pushing the Omega towards the doorway. "This is between you and Sam."

    "He ain't going anywhere until he answers some questions."

    Dean met his father's eyes squarely. Anything else and he'd stand down, as he always did, but this was Cas. "He's mine to deal with."

    "I'm the head of this family, and as long as you're all a part of it it's me you answer to."

    "He's my mate, dad. It ain't your place."

    John didn't look any happier about this than he had anything else, but he did turn his attention back to Sam. Dean took advantage, bundling the Omega out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside he shut and locked the door, pushing Castiel down until he was sitting on the bed's edge.

    "What the hell?" he demanded, barely keeping his voice down. "It's bad enough you helped out Sam, now this? You can't openly defy him like that, not when he's in that mood."

    Castiel wouldn't look at him. "He wasn't being fair."

    "Since when is that reason to get in the middle?"

    "Sam wants out, Dean. He wants a chance at a new life. Why can't you be glad he's happy?"

    "What the hell's wrong with this life?"

    "I chose it, Dean, Sam didn't."

    "Why are you taking his side?"

    "Because I'm proud of him. Your father wouldn't let him go on hunts and now he won't let him do anything else. He's being smart about it, he's not just rushing into this with no preparation."

    Dean didn't realize how hard he was clinching his jaw until his teeth started to ache. "When the hell did you talk with him about this? Don't lie to me, I know it was you that helped him."

    "When you and your father were on that djinn hunt in Kansas, the one you took while we finished that vampire job in Washington. We...exaggerated how difficult it was. Sam wanted to look around a few campuses. Stanford was one of them. He spoke to a professor, they liked him."

   It took a minute before Dean was sure he could speak without yelling. "You went with him? You actually looked at these places?"

    "It was practical, he was already thinking about it. He wanted to see the place, Dean. You know how stubborn he is, either I went with him or I was to wait at the motel. It was a nice campus and the professor was very interested in him. I think that's part of why he got the scholarship."

    The Alpha slammed a hand down on the dresser, back to his mate. Castiel wasn't meeting his eyes as it was, which seemed to make his broiling temper worse. The only thing that kept him from blowing up, yelling like his father and brother downstairs, was the chill he felt at realizing he was fighting the honest urge to strangle Castiel. He'd never lay a hand on him in anger, but this was the first time he was tempted.

    "Dean, I'm sorry I kept this from you. Sam made me promise not to tell. I'm not going to leave you, and I'm sorry I didn't stand by you. But I won't apologize for helping him. Please don't be angry."

    "Is this why you've been acting screwy?" Dean bit out. "You knew?"

    "I don't like keeping secrets from you." Castiel bit his lip, then said quietly, "I want you to ask John about Charleston."

    "What the hell happened in Charleston?" the Alpha growled. "More secrets?"

    Castiel slowly lifted his gaze, staring into his mate's face through the mirror. "Please ask him."

    Dean turned, stalking over to him and grabbing his Omega by the shoulders. "I'm asking you, damn it. What about fucking Charleston?"

    He was startled to see tears in his mate's eyes. "Please ask your father."

    The Alpha hesitated, pressing a hand to Castiel's cheek. In all the time he'd known him, Dean had never seen his mate so...brittle, like pushing him any farther would break him. Even during hunts he'd kept his cool remarkably well, regardless of how close the call. Dean had once seen him face down a wild eyed vampire, furious that they'd killed off his nest, and take his head off with a single stroke. He didn't flinch, didn't scream, didn't even look all that bothered when he got covered in blood. The Omega had just looked down at himself and said something about how many times through the wash it would take to clean them.

    "Cas, look at me. What's wrong? What's with you?"

    "I love you, Dean," the Omega mumbled, cobalt eyes glazed over. "I won't lie to you anymore. Please don't be angry."

    "I'm not, just tell me the truth."

    "Ask your father," he said again. "Please. I can't...

    Dean slowly drew back, chest tightening. The anger had slowly drained away, shifting direction. What rage remained was no longer aimed at his mate. Something had rattled Castiel to his core, fear scent trickling off him. How had he missed something this big? Sure he'd noticed he was a little off, but not like this.

    The yelling had died down downstairs, the front door slamming. Sam, he guessed. Good. It was his turn.

    "Stay here, don't come downstairs until I tell you, alright?"

    Castiel nodded, still clutching his honey with both hands. The Alpha hesitated, then pressed a tender kiss to his mate's forehead. They'd mated young, he knew that now, but Castiel had never shown any signs of wanting something else, of wanting to leave. Dean knew he wasn't the easiest person to live with, that their life would send most normal people raving to the loony bin. Yet still the Omega stayed, embracing and thriving in the family business. It might not be the smoothest road or the happiest, but it was theirs.

    Still not sure if it was something John might have done or everything catching up to his Omega, Dean made his way downstairs. He found his father in the kitchen with a bottle of whisky and no glass, a wary look on his face. John didn't look up at him when he stopped in the doorway, just taking another drink of the amber liquid.

    "He left. Told him if he was going to go then don't bother coming back."

    The man might as well have slapped him across the face. "Sammy's gone?"

    "Good riddance to him. Thinks he's better than all this," he muttered, taking another drink.

    Dean's hand curled into a fist on the door frame, rage starting to build up in his chest once more. His first instinct was to go after his brother, try to call him, anything. Any other day he would have done it without a second thought, but any other day he didn't have a rattled mate on his hands.

    "Me and Sam took a witch case three months ago, over in Phoenix."

    "So?"

    "So we were still working on a vengeful ghost gig up in Charleston. You sent us to take care of it while you and Cas made sure the ghost was gone. It took a week before you came down to meet us. You told us that it wasn't gone, it was attached to something else that you had to salt and burn."

    "What the hell has that got to do with this?"

    He started to take a drink. Dean stalked across the kitchen and knocked the bottle out of his hands, sending it crashing against the cabinets. "Sammy just walked out on us, either you take this seriously or we're going with him."

    John finally looked up at him, eyes hard. "Like hell you are, boy. You're staying right here, both of you."

    "Then tell me what the fuck went down in Charleston," Dean growled.

    The older Alpha stood slowly, bracing his hands on the back of his chair, watching his son through weary eyes. "The bones did the trick, never saw that ghost again. We were packing up to skip town when he started acting screwy. He had a fever, he couldn't move very much, cramps that had him on the floor. Bleeding too, a lot of it. I got him into the truck and brought him to the hospital. They had to get him a transfusion before they could give him an exam, kept him a few days just to be sure."

    Ice seemed to have replaced the blood in his veins. This made no sense, why wouldn't Castiel tell him? This sounded big. The Omega didn't like keeping little things from him, let alone a stay in the hospital.

    "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me-

    "Because I knew what it would do to you," John snapped, glaring at him across the table. "He could handle it, you picked a strong one. Castiel's fine. Go find your brother, talk some sense into him."

    Dean didn't think, he just moved. In seconds he was around the table and grabbing John's jacket, slamming him against the wall. "What happened to my mate?" he snarled. "Cas is a lot of things but he sure as hell ain't fine."

    "Get your hands off me, boy."

    John reached up, grabbing his hands to peel them away. Dean only tightened his grip, slamming him back against the wall a second time. "Not until you tell me what went down in Charleston."

    "Fine," growled the Alpha, shoving Dean away. "You wanna know? It was a damn miscarriage."

    Dean went still. He barely noticed when John brushed passed him, taking down another bottle and cracking the lid. "Miscarriage?" he muttered. "He was pregnant?"

    "Barely. Doctor's said he was just eight weeks along, didn't stop it from being messy when he lost it. Figured it was the life that did it. The pills, the liquor, doubt getting thrown halfway across that house by a spirit helped either."

    "Why didn't he tell me?" Dean asked, dazed. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Castiel had been pregnant. They might have an active sex life, but they were careful. He made sure his mate always had a good supply of birth control and heat suppressants, no doubt the pills John had been referring to. They kept plenty of condoms on hand too, taking every precaution. How had he still managed to get pregnant?

    "The kid didn't know," John continued, ignoring his latest question. "Doctor said it wouldn't be the first time, and just because he was on the pill didn't mean they'd always be effective. Castiel had no idea until it was happening."

    "But why wouldn't he tell me?"

    "I told him not to."

    Dean turned to stare at him, blinking rapidly. "You... Why the hell would you do that? And since when does Cas follow every order you give him?" It was the biggest standing issue between his mate and his father, that the Alpha he ultimately answered to was Dean. Just because he was his mate didn't make it any less grating for the older man.

    "He follows the order if it's given to him in the Alpha's Voice," John stated, tone hard. "He'll do it if I make it clear why he needs to."

    At that exact moment, Dean was sorely tempted to light out after Sam. His brother had probably just grabbed a bag and left on foot to hitchhike, he hadn't heard a motor running. Things had been tense for years now, but it'd never been like this. John had never crossed a line like this. It was one thing to rule your kids with an iron hand when they were children, it was another when they were grown up. It was a whole different ballgame to exert the Alpha's Voice on another's mate. Dean could overpower whatever orders were given by other Alphas, but not if he didn't know there was something wrong. An order given in that state would be one an Omega had to follow. Dean had always hated the Alphas Voice, had refused to use it on Castiel to this day. No matter how angry he got, he'd never take his mate's will away from him.

    "What did you order him to do?" Dean asked slowly.

    "To keep his mouth shut, which he did a damn good job of until today. You didn't need this shit. You two weren't trying for one, and you don't need to."

    Dean opened his mouth, closed it, then turned to walk out of the kitchen. He couldn't stay anymore. Beyond the simple fact John had crossed an unforgivable line, if he did either he'd say something he'd regret or he'd kill his own father, which he might also later regret. All he knew was that he couldn't stay in this house anymore.

    Castiel wasn't on the bed anymore when he climbed back up the stairs. Dean found him drawn up into a ball, back wedged into a corner, their bags packed and waiting on the bed. The Omega lifted red rimmed eyes to stare at him in a silent plea.

    Swallowing tightly, Dean sank to his knees, drawing his mate into his arms. Castiel tangled his fingers in his shirt, burying his face in his chest. "I'm sorry, Dean," he whispered, voice even rougher than usual.

    "You ain't the one who should be sorry," he muttered, turning his nose into tousled black hair. "You shouldn't have had to go through that alone. I'm sorry, Cas, I'm so sorry."

    "We didn't know," the Omega mumbled into his chest. "Can we please leave? Can we go with Sam? Or hunt alone? Please, I don't care, just...I don't want to live with him anymore."

    "Neither do I. Come on, Sam couldn't have gotten too far."

    He coaxed the Omega into loosening his grip, pulling him to his feet. From there it was easy enough to get Castiel to help him load up the Impala. Shortly after the Omega had joined them John had acquired a truck, allowing them to cover more ground. It also meant John wouldn't be without transport when they left.

    They were coming back through the house, getting an extra duffle and some food, when John lumbered out of the kitchen. Castiel froze halfway down the stairs, eyes locked on the newly angered Alpha. Dean bristled, stepping between them, back to his mate.

    "Cas, get to the car."

    His Omega gladly obeyed, the screen door slamming behind him. Dean shouldered passed his father, grabbing a cooler and throwing some ice into it. He tossed in a few beers, some jerky, and both remaining jars of honey Castiel had picked up at a farmer's market. It was a tight squeeze, but he managed to get the cooler to shut.

    "What the hell are you doing?" his father asked icily.

    Dean picked up the cooler, turning to face him. John was between him in the doorway, half empty bottle in one hand. For what was quiet possibly the first time in his life, Dean had every intention of completely and utterly defying his father.

    "We're leaving. Get out of my way."

    "Like hell you're leaving. Get that crap out of the car. Bring him back in."

    "I can't do that."

    "Why not? Just because Sam walked out doesn't mean you need to."

    "You know damn well why I'm walking out," Dean growled. "You made me choose between you and Cas. We both know how that's going to play out. Move, dad."

    John didn't budge, but he also didn't try to stop Dean as he shouldered passed. He marched out of the rundown house, stalking out to the Impala. Castiel was waiting for him, the engine running, her lights pointed at the road. He climbed in behind the wheel, twisting around to set the cooler in the backseat before putting her in gear.

    "I'm sorry, Dean."

    The Alpha barely spared him a glance as he pulled out onto the road, heading for the main highway. "This ain't on you, Cas."

    "You wouldn't have fought if it wasn't for me."

    "Just stop, alright? We'll talk about it later. Just keep an eye out for Sammy."

    Castiel bit his lip. "Dean?"

    "What?"

    "What are we going to do now?"

    "We're gonna pick up Sammy, then we're gonna haul ass to Stanford. We'll get him set up there, then see if Bobby has a job for us." He glanced at the Omega, raising his eyebrows. "Sound good?"

    A faint smile was on Castiel's face. "Yes." Lifting a hand, he pointed at the roadside ahead. "There's Sam."

    Sure enough Sam was still walking along the side of the road, bag over one shoulder. He slowed, turning to look over his shoulder as Dean brought the Impala to a stop. Castiel rolled down his window as the Alpha leaned over and called, "Get in."

    Sam was already shaking his head, turning away. "Sorry, Dean. I'm not going back."

    "Neither are we, now get your ass in."

    The younger Alpha arched his eyebrows, but yanked open the backseat door. He climbed in, yanking the door shut as Dean let off the break. "What happened?"

    Dean glanced at Castiel, who was still rolling his window back up. "I'll tell you later."

    "So dad's on his own now?"

    "Guess so."

    It was all they said on the matter, for now. They were all still too wound up to talk about it yet. The wheel bit into his palms, his hands going tight around it every time he tried to even think about just how badly John had overstepped. One thing was for sure, neither brother was going home anytime soon, not that they'd had much of a home to begin with. It was time they made their own.


	3. To Absolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Inuhime and RooBear68!

    Castiel glanced around, making sure the store was still empty as he fished his phone from a pocket. He was restocking the shelves before the next shift came in, and there weren't exactly many patrons at 3:30 in the morning. He swiped the screen, bringing the phone to his ear as he continued placing cans of Pringles on the shelf.

    "Hello Dean."

    "Hey, on my way back to town. What time do you get off?"

    "I'm working a double. I won't be home until this afternoon."

    "Again? When do you sleep?"

    "During the third shift."

    Dean sighed. "As long as you actually sleep. Sam still feeding you?"

   "Yes. We had omelets yesterday."

    "Health crap don't count."

    "I liked them. They tasted good."

    "Fine, fine, whatever. Listen, I should be back by the time you get off. Want me to pick you up? We can grab burgers on the way home."

    "I would like that."

    "Awesome. See you in a few hours."

    Castiel pocketed his phone, going back to using both hands. Dean had been out on a werewolf case out in Portland this week, it would be nice to have him back again. These days Sam was knee deep in books, but when breaks allowed he did join Dean on the road for a more local hunt. Castiel did too, but it was easier for him. Sam's scholarship didn't cover everything, only half the housing cost and no other living expenses, though it did wonders to just cover tuition and books. Accordingly, as the only member of the trio with no record and the one with the least investment in anything else, Castiel had managed to get a job within walking distance of their tiny two bedroom apartment. He got as many shifts at the Gas-'N-Sip as they would let him have, plus any he could pick up for the other workers. He spent as much time there as he did at home, sometimes more. Ergo when he suddenly needed five days off here or a week there, the general manager was more than happy to give it. Particularly considering he was a model employee. Always on time, never clocked out early, diligent, well mannered, and efficient.

    Considering they'd changed course in a rage, this new brand of life suited them oddly well. Sam was happier than he'd ever been as a full time hunter, he was doing well in school, and he'd become fond of a pretty blond Beta. Dean still got to drive around killing things and saving people, working with other hunters on occasion if he needed backup, and he had someplace solid to come home to. Castiel liked the regularity and simple satisfaction that came with his job, as well as the flexibility of being able to join his mate on hunts. They hadn't heard a word from John since that day, but according to Bobby he was alive and well, still maintaining the family business on his end.

    Castiel had everything ready by the time their first early morning rush hit, mostly people coming in for their coffee fix. He went through the rest of the shift mechanically, aware he probably looked as weary as he felt. No one cared, though, no one ever did. As long as he could still ring them up.

    It was barely passed noon, and he'd just handed a lottery ticket to one of their regulars, when someone swaggered up to the counter. "I'll have some beef jerky and a pack of Menthols."

    The Omega blinked a few times, head tilting a little, eyes narrowing. "You don't smoke."

    Dean raised his eyebrows. "How many doubles have you worked since I left?"

    "All of them."

    The Alpha shook his head, looking around the store. They were in a lull, just one or two people wandering the isles without a blue vest. "Think they'll let you knock off early?"

    "I can't, Dean."

    His manager chose that moment to come behind the counter, giving him a somewhat exasperated look. "Yes, you can. You're no good to me if you're dead on your feet. I think we can manage a few hours without you."

    "See? Come on, let's go."

    Castiel let himself be pulled out from around the counter, Dean not letting go of his wrist until it was to stuff him in the passenger's seat. The Omega closed his eyes, leaning against the door as Dean got in behind the wheel. "Was it a werewolf?" he asked, yawning.

    "Yep, five of 'em."

    The Omega didn't comment further, he was too tired to. Though he was glad this was a case where Dean had brought Garth along. He liked the quirky Beta, and he always got uneasy if Dean worked a case alone. It wasn't that he didn't trust his mate to take care of himself, it was that he didn't want him to take unnecessary chances. The Omega might be hooked on the life, but that didn't mean he was oblivious to what could happen to those who weren't careful.

    "How's Sammy?"

    "He had a test this morning. He was pulling an all-nighter when I left for work."

    "Nerd," Dean scoffed.

    Castiel's mouth twitched in a tiny, tired smile. Dean might grumble and tease, but he didn't like people knowing how proud he was. College wasn't for everyone, and it wasn't for him, but Sam was thriving. If it wasn't so damned expensive Castiel might consider picking up a few classes himself.

    The Omega was yawning so widely his jaw was cracking by the time they made it home, stomachs full of burgers and greasy fries. Dean didn't comment, just pushing him into their bedroom and dumping him on their bed. Castiel was unconscious before the Alpha had finished pulling his shoes from his feet.

    When he woke up Sam was back, setup at the kitchen table with more books and homework, Dean sleeping soundly at his side. It looked as though he'd taken a shower before crashing, reminding the Omega he wasn't exactly at his cleanest either. He stumbled into the bathroom drowsily, cranking up the hot water.

    Dean was awake by the time he came out of the steam filled bathroom, frying up some eggs and bacon. None of them spoke much, if at all. There was no need. Castiel tried to help where he could, but the brothers hadn't bothered to hide the fact he wasn't much of a cook. So instead he kept the apartment clean and did the grocery shopping between shifts. Both he and Dean refused to let Sam do much of anything, insisting he focus on his schoolwork.

    The routine they settled into was a familiar one, comfortable. Eventually Sam left for the library and Dean stepped out on a beer run, dropping Castiel off at work on his way out. Of course the Alpha was only so helpful after enthusiastically screwing him into their bed. Not that the Omega minded. He'd never admit it, but he liked when he didn't have to hold back, to bite his tongue knowing Sam was one door away. Dean seemed to enjoy this too, encouraging his mate to be as loud as he wanted whether he was being gentle or outright fucking him against a flat surface.

    The Impala rumbled up to the Gas-N'-Sip a few minutes before Castiel's shift was due to start, parking by the employee entrance around back. The Omega reached for his door, only to be stopped as Dean settled a hand at the base of his neck. He turned, relaxing and returning the kiss his mate planted on his mouth. At first he quite enjoyed it, Dean was a very good kisser, but he _did_ have to get to work.

    "Dean, I.....I have to....Dean I have to go," he protested between kisses, trying to pull away. Bracing a hand on the Alpha's shoulder he mumbled against his mouth, "We can do more later."

    "You know we will," Dean chuckled, finally letting him go.

    Castiel stumbled a little when he finally clambered out of the Impala, flushing a little at his mate's laugh and slamming the door. He straightened his vest, marching inside the building and clocking in, playing the normal worker. An easy role he enjoyed filling.

    Per usual things died down once the sun went down, and after nine it was dead. Castiel had just finished restocking the milk and was wandering back around the counter when the door dinged, announcing a new customer. It went off just as the Omega knocked his inventory clipboard from the counter. He sighed, absently bending to pick it up and looking it over as he straightened.

    "Which aisle's the beer?"

    Castiel's head snapped up at that voice, eyes widening slightly, hands freezing. John Winchester stood on the other side of his counter, hands jammed into his coat pockets, face grim. The Omega hesitated, then asked slowly, "What are you doing here?"

    "Wanted to talk to you."

    "You've spoken to me. Please leave. I'm busy."

    John raised an eyebrow, glancing around the empty store. "I can tell. Look, I'm not here to pick a fight. I wanna talk to my boys. Neither of them pick up when I call and I don't think they'll take it well if I just show up."

    "Who am I to defy my Alpha's wishes?"

    The man outright snorted at that. "Yeah, right. If you were that easy to push around Dean wouldn't have mated you. I'm not asking for you to set anything up, I'm asking for you to hear me out."

    "I'm working."

    "When do you get off?"

    Castiel hesitated. "Why the sudden change of heart? Winchester's are not known for their...yielding natures."

    John smiled wryly. "That's on us. I'll be across the street, in the diner. You don't have to but I'd rather you did. If you do and still decide I should skip town I will, and you'll never see me again. Just hear me out first, alright?"

    The Omega turned this over, absently fingering his pen. This was highly unusual behavior. Castiel knew all too well that his mate and Sam would both hear their father out just to get rid of him, but then he was not a Winchester. Not by blood. There was something about the way his father-in-law was asking, that spark of desperation in his eyes.

    "My shift ends in two hours. I will hear you out, but I don't promise anything beyond that."

    The Alpha nodded, stepping away from the counter. "Thank you. I'll be there."

    Castiel watched him go, a frown knitting his brow. It was hard to tell, but something was definitely off about him. John loved his sons, the Omega knew that. But loving them didn't mean certain things would change, like his refusal to believe he'd ever be wrong. What would happen to a man like John Winchester to make him come crawling back like this?

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    The Omega didn't go directly to his meeting with John when he clocked out. For well over half an hour he alternated between pacing among the boxes and shelves of back inventory and sitting uneasily on the edge of a folding chair as he tried to make up his mind. Ever since that night at the hospital it had become a survival instinct, keeping his distance from John Winchester. In the end only that they would be in a public place and that he'd promised made Castiel cross the street rather than go home. He couldn't bring himself to forgive the Alpha, and forgetting was an impossibility, but he didn't have to if he was simply going to hear whatever John had to say.

    True to his word, John was waiting at a table in the diner across the street. The Winchester brothers were regulars here, a matronly waitress brought Castiel his usual coffee without asking, but he didn't miss how she eyed the older Alpha with weary concern. He managed a smile, declining a menu and giving John his full attention as she reluctantly left them alone.

    "I'm here. I'm listening."

    John pushed his plate aside, which the Omega found odd. He'd been able to watch the older Alpha through several windows as those two hours had gone by. John had been here the whole time, and Castiel had seen this plate come to him over an hour ago. One of many traits that came with the Winchester name was a hearty appetite, and while their diet varied none of them ever left food on a plate. This one had just been picked at.

    John braced his elbows on the table, and clasping his hands, cleared his throat, and began, "Look, I know I ain't been the best father in the world, but I did what I could. I just want to set things right."

    Castiel tilted his head, frowning. "I don't understand. Has something happened?"

    "I guess so. You know, uh, we avoid hospitals unless we have to, right?"

    The Omega nodded, adding sugar to his coffee, waiting patiently.

    "I was on a witch case last month, nothing I couldn't handle but the bitch put up a fight. I ended up in the hospital for about a week. While I'm there they run a bunch of tests because of the unusual circumstances they found me in. Don't ask. But a few tests came back no good, so they keep me and run a few more."

    John was looking down at his hands on the table, into his coffee mug, out the window, anywhere as he spoke but at the Omega. Castiel slowly lowered his coffee, uneasy. "What did the tests say?"

    "That I've got six months," the Alpha stated, smiling wryly. "All these years, all those brushes with the worst the world has to throw at me, and it's damned cancer that gets me."

    "But there's treatments, and they found it so-

    "So they can't do anything. It's pancreatic cancer, stage four. Even if I did take any of the meds they wouldn't do me much good, and I don't want to go around zombified my last days on earth. There's nothing they can do, so I'm going to keep hunting until something finishes the job. Thought it might be a good idea to tie up some loose ends while I was at it."

    "So you're here because you don't want to die on bad terms with Sam and Dean," Castiel stated, sitting back in his seat. He'd expected a lot of things from John, but not this. When Dean had first brought him to join the life he'd developed some level of respect for John, but there had always been that element of needing to prove himself, of disagreement with how he treated the brothers. Dean especially, but he'd kept his peace. Any and all scraps of trust or regard he had for the man had been permanently crushed during their last few months with John. He no longer feared the older Alpha, but he didn't like being too close to him either. Even after his confession. It was true, he believed that much, John wasn't the sort to use something like this out of the blue. He wouldn't play the pity card willingly.

    "They're my boys," John said at last, looking weary. "I don't need them to like me, I just want to see them. One more time."

    Castiel stared down into his mug, refusing to meet John's gaze, turning it over. He didn't like it, but...this _was_ their father. Lifting his gaze, the Omega met dark eyes.

    "I will talk to them. I can't promise they'll want to speak with you."

    "That's fine, don't worry about it. Just...let them know I'm in town. I'm over at the Cloverleaf motel, room eight." He fished around in a pocket, taking out a motel key and pushing it across the table.

    Castiel palmed the key, sliding out of the booth and walking briskly out of the diner, eager to put some distance between himself and the Alpha. He didn't slow down until he was halfway home, breath clouding in front of his nose in the cool night air. The Omega kicked himself for still being so uneasy around the man, hating that lingering trace of fear he'd never admit to. He'd thought it was gone, but being so close to the Alpha had rekindled it.

    He was so on edge when a hand grabbed his arm Castiel jumped, swinging around and yanking a silver knife from his coat pocket.

    "Whoa! It's just me, take it easy. Where've you been?" Sam demanded, fishing his phone from a pocket.

    Castiel lowered his weapon, returning it to the inside of his coat with unsteady fingers. "Sam. What's wrong?"

    "You were supposed to be home an hour ago," the Alpha informed him, bringing the phone to his ear. "We were looking for you. Yeah, I got him. Outside the Thai place. We're headed there now."

    "I'm sorry. I need to talk to you both."

    "And you will, once we get back," Sam stated, pulling him along. "What's with you?"

    "I can't tell you yet. I don't want to repeat myself."

    Sam stopped, turning to look at him worriedly. "Did something happen?"

    "Yes. We should keep moving."

    The Alpha obviously wasn't happy about this, but he didn't protest further.

    Dean was pulling in outside their apartment as Castiel was climbing the steps, getting out and slamming the door. "What the hell, Cas?"

    Rather than answer, the Omega waited until he was up the stairs and in the apartment, sitting down at their small kitchen table with mismatched chairs. The brothers followed him, of course. Sam closed and locked the front door as Dean stalked over to him, agitated. "Where were you?"

    "I apologize, I forgot to turn my phone on after it was charged. Please, sit. Hear me out before you make a decision."

    Dean's eyes narrowed, but he did drop down into one of the seats. Sam looked as much thoughtful as he did worried, brown eyes calculating. Deciding that stalling would do him no good, Castiel got right into it. There were only a few interjections as he told them everything, from when John came to the Gas-N'-Sip to when he'd left the diner. Dean looked pissed, but he did agree to put off going after John until after his mate was done.

    That temper had dampened a little by that point though. Castiel understood the disillusioning, realizing their father was just as human as they were. It shook them more than it had him. They were actually quiet for a long minute afterwards.

    Castiel didn't push them. Just placed the motel key in the middle of the kitchen table and went to change out of his work clothes and take a shower. When he came out again, clad in his pajamas, both brothers were gone. So was the key. In its place was a note in Dean's neat hand. _'Out with Sammy. Don't wait up.'_

    Smiling tiredly Castiel set the note down and walked towards their bedroom. A part of him wanted to stay up, but it had been a very long day and he was tired. Not to mention he had to be at work again by seven. He could talk to them about it in the morning if need be, and there was no doubt in his mind both brothers would need to talk to someone after this. Considering their adamant insistence they were fine, Sam and Dean alike used him as a sounding board. Castiel didn't mind. He liked being useful. He just hoped that was what he'd been tonight, that John Winchester would leave this world with some semblance of a relationship with his sons. Or at least that Dean and Sam wouldn't have any regrets when their father met his end. Even he deserved that much.


	4. To Fortify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to RooBear68 and ThatOnePerson!
> 
> Love the comments! They, along with all the awesome kudos, make me feel warm and fuzzy. They also motivate me to see a story through. Any questions, comments, or concerns are welcomed with open arms. Non-constructive flames are ignored with the upmost prejudice. Feel the love, spread the love!

    It was sunny today. The air warm for spring in Kansas, a light breeze stirring the trees around them. Castiel took all this in, taking a good long look around the cemetery before focusing on the task at hand. He'd given the brothers their space, but it looked like they'd said their goodbyes.

    The Omega stepped forward, his hand brushing against Dean's. It was a true statement to his emotional state that he actually took his mate's hand. Castiel watched him sadly, wishing things had worked out with Jessica. She'd been nice, but unable to handle the world they kept one foot firmly planted in. Sam deserved someone, especially in a time like this.

    "I'm sorry, Dean."

    The Alpha didn't say anything, just squeezed his hand. The coffin under their feet was empty. John had been given a hunter's funeral. He'd actually managed to last eight months, and it had been a demon who'd beat him in the end, not the cancer. But his sons had arranged for him to have a headstone next to that of his deceased wife, had come to bid him farewell.

    "We should go," Sam said at last, voice low.

    Castiel took a step back, tugging Dean away from their father's grave. The Alpha let himself be drawn back to where they'd parked the Impala, eventually letting go of Castiel's hand to fish out his keys. His eyes weren't misty anymore, which was good. The Omega had pretended not to see the silent tears that had escaped as Sam dug out a section of grass, putting John's dog tags between their headstones. Dean wasn't a talker, but in a way he didn't need to be. All you had to do was watch him and you'd know. Sorrow was in his face, in his body language, in the aggression he put into a hunt. They'd spent the month making a drive meant to last two days because they'd plunged into hunt after hunt, taking everything that had a minor chance of being a case on their way back to Lawrence. Castiel had said not a word, standing back and letting the brothers mourn in their own way. Sam had had a few drunken rants, though he hadn't drunk nearly as much as Dean. Castiel had spent more than one morning tiptoeing around motel rooms as the brothers nursed hangovers. On the few nights when he wasn't blackout drunk Dean would kick his brother out of the motel room, screwing his Omega into the bed with a vengeance. Castiel would bury his face in a pillow to muffle his cries, riding out the rough if highly pleasant rounds of sex. When they were done Dean would just collapse on top of him, turning his face into the Omega's neck and lacing the fingers of their right hands together. The first two times he'd done this Castiel had felt wetness that wasn't sweat on his neck, but not since. The brothers had been getting better as they processed and adjusted to the reality in which their father was no longer on earth, and the graveside visit had provided the last bit of closure before they returned to Palo Alto. At least it had been during Sam's summer break, and Castiel's work had been willing to not fire him for the extended absence. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorrow as they did over John's death, but then he was their father. He had no dissolutions about his own parents, but he decided he'd likely mourn them too when their time came.

    They'd already checked out of the motel, they just had to hit the road. Castiel slid into the backseat, carefully watching the brothers as they climbed in. The motions were automatic, repeated countless times, Dean settling behind Baby's wheel and Sam folding himself into the passenger's seat. There would be comfort in the familiarity, he knew. Maybe they'd pick up a few more hunts on the way back to California. Castiel made a mental note to check out the newspapers wherever they spent the night.

    As Dean pulled away from the curb Castiel glanced at the instruments. He leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the seat and propping his chin up. "There's a gas station on the way out of town."

    "Huh?" Dean followed his gaze to the gauge that indicated they were almost out of fuel. "Oh, yeah. We need to get road food anyway."

    Castiel leaned back again, promising, "I won't forget the pie."

    "Nice to know at least one of you don't," his mate said pointedly, shooting his brother a look.

    "When have I ever forgotten the pie?" Sam protested.

    "Every damn time."

    The Omega smiled fondly as the familiar argument went back and forth. Yes, they'd be fine. It'd take time, their father had died after all. Estranged or not, they wouldn't get over it so easily. But Castiel had seen enough to satisfy him. The brothers would be alright.

    The gas station was on the edge of town, just before the exit most cars took to the nearest interstate. Dean pulled up to a pump, getting out to fill Baby's tank as Sam went inside the shop. Castiel hesitated when he had both feet on cement, not following the younger Alpha right away.

    Rather than ask outright, he stepped over to his mate as Dean inserted the hose and flipped the handle's switch. He raised his eyebrows in question as he straightened, particularly when Castiel discarded the personal space rule. The Omega didn't utter a word, only reached out to press a hand to his mate's cheek, letting worry show on his face.

    Dean hesitated, then his shoulders slumped. Something like worn weariness crossed his face, all the things he kept buried around Sam finally allowed to surface. He still managed a tight smile, reaching up to clasp Castiel's wrist. It was answer enough.

    "Don't forget the pie. Or the Ding Dongs." His voice was a little rougher than usual, but otherwise there was no difference as his mask settled back into place.

    Castiel reclaimed his hand, following Sam's path into the shop. When he found the tall Alpha he already had a basket over one arm, adding a few bananas to the box of protein bars and bag of pork rinds. As he moved on to jerky and fluids Castiel moved to the dessert section.

    The Omega was debating between blueberry and cherry pie, or just getting both, when a voice behind him asked, "Cassie?"

    Surprise stiffened his spine as he turned to face the speaker. It had been years since anyone had called him that, and while the voice had changed only one person had used that hated nickname. That didn't make it any less of a shock when he turned and saw Gabriel standing there with a box of Twinkies in hand, an impossibly wide grin spreading across his face.

    "Cassie! Fuck me with a candy cane, never thought I'd run into you on the road."

    Castiel might have commented, or offered a greeting, but he was struggling to breathe as his cousin threw both arms around his neck in a full hug. After a moment he returned the embrace, resting his cheek on the shorter Omega's shoulder, eyes misting a little as the familiar scent washed over him.

    "Oh gods it's good to see you again." Gabriel let go, stepping back, still smiling. "I couldn't believe it when you ran, not that I blame you. The family's full of dicks. As you can see I took off too a while back, doing pretty good for myself. What about you?"

    "I...I found a mate. That's why I left. It's long and complicated but....

    Gabriel held up a hand. "I'm going to go straight to the big question here, Cassie. Are you happy?"

    Castiel blinked. "Yes. I am. It's not perfect, and money can be tight, but I'm happy."

    "In that case, I'm thrilled for you. But seriously, you were the only family member I actually liked then you up and vanished on me. Talk to me, where you going? Tell me where you pitch your tent these days and I'll come see you. Or you can come see me."

    A smile was starting to grace his own face when Gabriel's gaze moved to the right of him and up. He heard the footsteps coming to a stop behind him, but he recognized the gate, the scent. He only turned to look because he wanted to see what Sam's reaction was. The Alpha seemed surprised to see him talking to someone, looking from one to the other.

    "Cas? Who's this?"

    Gabriel didn't bother hiding it as he looked Sam up and down slowly, his grin turning appreciative. "Wow, cuz. Tell me you didn't take him off the market."

    Castiel cleared his throat. "Sam, this is my cousin. Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my mate's little brother."

    "Little?" Gabriel repeated incredulously. Then he glided forward, extending a hand. "Nice to meet ya."

    "Uh, hey. I didn't know you still got along with any of your family." The second part was directed at Castiel as he shook Gabriel's hand.

    "Our fathers had a falling out. Gabriel was the only one whose presence I enjoyed, but when I saw him last I was...twelve?"

    "Eleven. You were cute, all gawky limbs and big blue eyes. Knew you'd be a heartbreaker when you grew up. So who's this poor bastard you got hitched to?"

    Before either Castiel or Sam could comment Dean came up behind them, hands in his pockets. "What's the holdup?"

    Castiel sighed quietly as his cousin's appraising gaze was turned onto his mate. In a rare surge of jealousy he moved to stand at Dean's side rather than Sam's. Only when he was at the Alpha's right hand did he introduce them.

    Gabriel cocked his head slightly, golden eyes twinkling as he waved a finger at him. "So you're the one who convinced my goody-two-shoes cousin to make a jailbreak? Congrats. You wouldn't believe what it took just to get this kid to help me swipe some cookies."

    "You're not the one who always got caught."

    His cousin waved it off. "Please. Seriously...what've you been up to? Uncle Zachariah and Aunt Hester wigged out big-time when you took off. And I mean atomic, they even flew two states over to grill me because I'm the known troublemaker. Last I heard they'd hired three different private investigators to track your ass down."

    "It was four," Dean corrected. He didn't put an arm around the Omega but he did move a little closer, until their fingers brushed. "That last one was a rude son of a bitch. I guess they were scraping the bottom of the barrel."

    Castiel sighed, giving him an exasperated look. "Did you _have_ to throw him off a bridge?"

    "He drugged you, Cas. He stuffed you into his trunk. What's his name, Chet? Chet deserved a hell of a lot more than a twenty foot drop into deep water."

    "I've met more courteous ghouls," Castiel admitted. "But you'd already hit him with a minivan, he was going to back off."

    "The only reason he wasn't dog chow is because you insisted he be left alive," his mate snapped.

    "We have been over this, Dean. We don't kill sane, non-murderous humans."

    "Uh, guys?"

    Both turned to stare at Sam, abruptly remembering they were in public and talking in front of the uninitiated. Castiel paled a little, but Gabriel didn't look disturbed. If anything he was grinning wider.

    "Relax, Cassie, I dated a hunter last year. It didn't work out, and not because she kicked ass at her day job."

    "You what?" The words came out choked.

    "Don't look at me like that. It was a year after I skipped town, she was hot, she saved me from getting my throat ripped out by a vamp. A week later I was in the next state."

    "Which hunter?" asked Dean, eyes narrowed.

    "Kali Vanhi. You know her?"

    He couldn't see Dean's face, but Sam's expression hardened. "Yeah, we met her. Once. She's good, but...she's crazy."

    "And that's why I split."

    The door dinged a short distance away as someone else came into the store. Aside from a clerk engrossed in a magazine it had been otherwise empty until now. Castiel felt his mate stiffen at the noise, the reminder they were still in public.

    "Look, uh, this is great. I'm glad the whole family reunion thing is awesome, but we gatta go. Cas?"

    "Yes, of course. Here."

    He absently shoved the two pies he still held into his mate's hands, earning a grin before he shooed Dean towards the checkout. Once they were gone he turned back to Gabriel, fishing out his phone. "I'm sorry, it's just really not a good time."

    "Because it's not or because he said so?"

    The Omega glanced over to make sure both Winchesters were out of earshot before lowering his voice and stating simply, "We just came from a cemetery."

    A majority of the humor leaked from Gabriel's face. "Oh. Sorry."

    "It's fine, or it will be. It's...complicated. What's your phone number?"

    Once it was in his primary line, Castiel typed out a quick text.

    "This is our permanent address, you're welcome to visit but I would appreciate if you'd call first." He hesitated, then asked, "How aware are you? Of...monsters?"

    Gabriel looked up from where he was adding the number to his contacts. Rather than answer, he turned and hitched up the back of his shirt and jacket. In the small of his back, just above his waistband, was an anti-possession tattoo. When he turned back around, Gabriel grinned at him.

    "What? She wanted to make sure I didn't die a crappy death. And I might have done some of my own digging in my spare time afterward. Not that I've gone after anything. You've got one of these, right?"

    Castiel nodded, absently patting the area over his right shoulder blade as he stowed his phone. "Of course. Dean made sure of it. I'm sorry to run out on you, but we really do have to go." He checked the brother's progress, watching as they checked out. "What about you? Where do you live?"

    Gabriel shrugged, cocky smirk back in place. "Here. There. But I do keep a nice little place in Memphis. Swing by next time you're in town."

    "What do you do? I mean, you look well."

    "So do you, but last I checked being a hunter doesn't pay the bills. And to answer your question, poker. Well, I do make candy and deserts to sell at farmers markets, but mostly poker."

    "You gamble for a living?" Castiel asked carefully.

    "I'm very good," his cousin assured him. "You'd better get going. I'll drop by sometime soon, then I want to really pick your brain."

    "It was good to see you again, Gabriel."

    He was starting to turn away when his cousin asked, "By the way, is the big guy single?"

    "Yes. Why?"

    "Don't insult me."

    Castiel might have said something else, but a horn honked from outside. He grimaced, giving Gabriel one more nod before leaving the store. He climbed into the Impala, slamming the door as Dean pulled away.

    As soon as they were on the open road his mate asked, "What do you think?"

    "About what?"

    "Your cousin popping up like this."

    Castiel sighed, leaning back in his seat. Trust Dean to be suspicious. "Gabriel is many things, not all of them good, but he was the only family member I regretted never seeing again. I trust him, if that's what you're asking."

    "So you're about the same age? Is that why you were close?"

    "That was part of it, yes. There's only six months of age between us. Our other cousins were older, they liked to either ignore us or try pushing us around. He pranked them until they left both of us alone."

    They didn't ask for details, so he didn't give them. He found it interesting that Sam had asked anything about him, though. Obviously the tall Alpha had caught his eye, but it would be interesting if the feeling was mutual.

    That was the last they spoke of Gabriel for the rest of their drive home. The first stretch covered a good bit of the distance, and it was dark when they finally stopped at a motel for the night. They didn't even stick around at the bar where they got dinner once they'd finished their food. It wasn't much of a surprise when they collapsed into bed shortly after they got back to their room. Within minutes both brothers were unconscious.

    Maybe it was because of the general lack of emotional strain, but Castiel took longer falling asleep. He leaned back against the headboard, holding an ereader that he didn't bother turning on. It had been a birthday present a few years back, when Dean had decided he'd gotten tired of hauling around extra books. For all his grumbling he'd openly preened when his Omega's face had lit up that day. Castiel had opted to enjoy the gift fully rather than think about who'd been hustled so his mate could buy it.

    The Omega eventually set his device aside, not bothering to put up a pretense for people who were sleeping the slumber of the exhausted. He reached down instead, running fingers gently through short-cut hair. Dean didn't stir. It was funny, what woke him and what didn't. Poke and prod and stroke and the Alpha might roll over. Try to sneak in or bring food within sniffing distance and he was wide awake.

    Everything left Dean's face when he slept, or at least it used to. These days there were some things that stayed, especially recently. The strain of the job, the sorrow of losses. If it wasn't so ingrained into the brothers Castiel might have tried to get them to retire years ago. He'd settled for striking a balance, then personally warding their apartment against anything and everything. If they ever did leave the life, they would have to do so on their own accord. He couldn't, wouldn't, force them.

    Fingers still stroking his mate's hair, Castiel's gaze drifted up to the other bed. To Sam. Whose face was no less worn. Sometimes Castiel wondered if it wasn't worse, dealing with the additional stress of school on top of the job. It occured to him that perhaps Gabriel would be good for the lanky Alpha. Jess had been, before they'd parted ways. Someone to be there, someone who wouldn't run the other way when they found out about what went bump in the night, someone to ground him. Okay so perhaps Sam would be doing the grounding in that relationship, but still.

    Eventually Castiel resettled, laying down next to Dean. He'd barely stopped moving when the Alpha rolled over, still sound asleep, and snaked an arm around his waist. The Omega smiled tiredly, letting his body go lax as his mate buried his face in his neck, nuzzling his scent glands, their legs tangling together. When the Alpha settled he was half on top of his mate, face even more content than before.

    Castiel wondered, not for the first time, if Dean realized how clingy a sleeper he was. Sure the Alpha often woke up in this position, but he'd also untangle himself as quickly as possible. If he thought Castiel was still asleep he'd try not to disturb him, for what it was worth. Castiel himself didn't mind, he found it sweet and the additional warmth was always appreciated. The fact that Dean still seemed embarrassed that he did it when people might see only struck him as amusing.

    When they got home he would call Gabriel. Maybe his cousin and Sam could get somewhere before the Fall semester started. Dean was happy, as happy as a hunter could be. Sam deserved that too, and if he had to give things a little nudge Castiel would gladly provide it.


	5. To Cherish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to ZoeysZone and RooBear68!

    "Cas!"

    The Omega didn't answer. He pressed his back to the worn, rotting cabin wall. It wasn't easy, but he ignored the shouts as he cut the last wire, setting the third flamethrower down in a neat row.

    "Cas, help me! Help!"

    "How did it know to use that name?"

    Castiel spared a glance for Gabriel, who was crouched by their fire. Thankfully they'd managed to convince the worried loved ones to hold off coming into the forest themselves, even if it meant they were out here alone. At least the other Omega didn't seem overly concerned by that part. He seemed more worried about the thing that was trying to hunt them.

    "Dean called to check in this morning. I had the phone on speaker. It must have overheard."

    "Doesn't that freak you out?"

    "Yes, but not enough to leave the circle."

    "Did you have to pick the wendigo? Why couldn't we have taken the vamp nest?"

    Castiel sighed, straightening from his kneeling position. "If you didn't want to come you didn't have to."

    "Help! Someone help me! Please!"

    "It must be getting desperate," Castiel mused. That last bit of shouting had been in Sam's voice. "I'm surprised it's being so persistent."

    Gabriel made a face but he didn't respond, he just dropped onto the least rotten section of worn flooring. They'd set up camp around what remained of what used to be a hunting cabin. Most of the walls were gone, but the more fragile wood was doing their fire good. It was burning a safe distance from the cabin's remains, all of which was inside a circle of protective sigils the wendigo couldn't cross. This was their second night in the woods, and Castiel was hoping it would be their last. This whole camping thing wasn't to his taste.

    "I still can't believe they let you take on a wendigo solo. Well, solo plus me. Dean-o's got this mile wide protective streak."

    "He does," Castiel agreed. While Dean didn't object to him hunting, he did object to him going against anything beyond the basic monsters without heavyweight backup. "I didn't mention the wendigo. He still thinks we're tracking a black dog."

    Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? And when were you going to mention the cannibalistic supercharged monster?"

    "When it's dead. We're both trying to prove a point here, Gabriel. Mine's just slightly different from yours."

    His cousin whistled, then grinned. "I'm proud of you, cuz."

    "Don't be. This behavior is a means to an end."

    Gabriel just continued to smile, reaching up to tug his coat tighter around himself as Castiel joined him around their fire. It was late November, and snow was beginning to fall. They'd taken this hunt in Montana while the brothers took advantage of Sam's Thanksgiving break to deal with a vampire nest in Arizona. They'd only gotten away with it because Castiel had been able to pass it off as a minor, milk-run level hunt. The idea was to convince Dean that he could handle more on his own, that the Alpha didn't need to worry so much.

    His cousin, on the other hand, was itching to be allowed to hunt period. Sam was almost worse than Dean in that regard. It had taken no small amount of convincing, and a lot of loud sex, to convince him he could handle this much. Though in his defense Sam wasn't trying to hobble him completely, he wanted the Omega fully prepared before he went after anything. This meant that there was always more target practice, always more lore to remember, always one more sigil to memorize.

    "How long 'till sunrise?" Gabriel asked eventually, yawning. "I'm not getting any sleep with that thing circling us."

    Castiel checked his watch. "Five hours. Possibly six, if we wait until it's fully light. I'm not taking any unnecessary chances. The last thing we need to do is hand them an excuse."

    Gabriel chuckled, popping a sucker into his mouth. "Tell me about it. You have no idea what I had to do to get a yes out of Samsquatch."

    For his part Castiel opted not to ask. Anymore than he questioned the peculiar name Gabriel had for Sam. They'd been courting for over six months, and frankly Castiel was amazed there wasn't a mark on his cousin's neck yet. He'd called Gabriel as soon as they'd made it home, and eight short days later he and Sam had gone out on their first date. There were bumps in the road, of course, but otherwise things seemed to be going well.

    "Seriously, though. You think they'll be mad when we break the news to them?"

    Castiel sighed. "They will undoubtedly be upset, yes. But once they calm down I think they'll be more proud than angry. You were informed, but you didn't hunt. Everything I learned, I learned from them. Tomorrow we will kill a wendigo on our own."

    Gabriel chuckled. "Proud. And here I thought I was earning myself some fun punishment."

    "Each to their own. Though there will probably be angry sex once they get their hands on us."

    "You say that like it's a bad thing."

    "It's not. Could we discuss something else?"

    "Sure. Like what?"

    After a very long six hours it was finally light enough Castiel felt confident they could leave the circle with some degree of safety. As he'd anticipated, the wendigo was hiding out in a nearby cave system. They even found two of the victims still breathing after the monster was lit up like a walking bonfire.

    It was slow going, lugging two Betas, but they made it back to civilization by nightfall. Frankly Castiel was pleased with the results as a whole, for all it took forever for his toes to defrost. They weren't even scratched up that bad.

    By sunrise the next day they were on the road again, bound for Palo Alto. It took two days, they spent the night in a motel near the state line between Idaho and Nevada, but they managed. Unlike Dean Castiel obeyed the speed limits, which admittedly slowed them down a little. Not that he was in too much of a rush. He'd already started avoiding contact with his mate, texting rather than calling, aware Dean wouldn't be happy when he found out.

    It was late afternoon when he wearily unlocked the door to the small, three bedroom house set on the edge of town they now shared. After about a week of moving in Gabriel had decided he didn't like living in a drafty apartment with loud neighbors. They grumbled, but the Alphas hadn't stopped him from buying the house. Sam because he was practical, Dean because Castiel wanted it. While he wasn't thrilled about relying on his cousin's money overly much, the idea of having a better home was too tempting.

    Unsurprisingly both brothers were already there, their hunt having been closer to home. Sam got up from the kitchen table, where he'd surrounded himself with textbooks and notes, coming out to see them as Dean came from one of the back rooms. Warm, relieved smiles were on both their faces.

    "Hey, Cas. How'd it go?"

    "We were successful. The...monster is dead."

    Evergreen eyes narrowed, even as he took the duffle of weapons from Castiel's hands. "You mean the black dog?"

    "Yeah, about that," Gabriel began sheepishly.

    It was Sam's turn to frown, eyeing the Omega leaning back against their front door. "Did something happen?"

    "Nothing bad."

    Castiel opted to simply take the plunge. "It wasn't a black dog. It was a wendigo."

    "What? Why didn't you call us?" Dean demanded. "Tell me you walked away when you found out what it was."

    "No. We didn't. We hunted it. It's dead, Dean, and two people are alive because of us."

    "You hunted it," the Alpha repeated, pacing away angrily. He went to dump the weapons duffle by the door to their basement, eyes hard. "Cas, what made you think that was a good idea?"

    "I knew I could," he said simply. "I knew _we_ could. You taught me everything I know, and I've been on seven wendigo hunts prior to this."

    "So you just decided to handle it yourselves?" Sam asked, no more pleased than his brother.

    "Why not?" asked Gabriel. For all he looked relaxed and unrepentant there was a spark missing from his eyes. He was worried too. "We handled it. Didn't even break anything."

    "Is this why you've been texting me instead of calling me?" Dean asked, slowly coming nearer to his mate. Castiel got the sense it was more of a stalking approach than a friendly one.

    "Yes."

    "So you knew we'd be pissed."

    "We knew you would be displeased with our decision," he admitted.

    "And you did it anyway."

    "Wouldn't you?"

    At that the brothers exchanged a look.

    "Admit it, you would," Gabriel chided. "We did exactly what you would have. Well, not exactly. I doubt either of you would call that thing an assbutt to get its attention before firebombing it. But you get my point."

    "I understand your concern, but we _are_ capable." Dean was close enough now for Castiel to reach up, pressing a hand to his chest. "In the future you will be kept strictly up to date, but I won't stop. Isn't this part of it? Saving people, hunting things, the family business. We hunted a thing, we saved people, and are we not family?"

    Dean gave him a long look, one he couldn't decipher, then reached up to cup his neck. "Yeah, you are," he murmured. "I ain't going to keep you from hunting, I just..." In a lower, rougher voice he admitted, "I just want you safe."

    "I understand. I'm sorry we worried you, but I'm afraid it is inevitable," Castiel whispered. "Don't you think I worry about you whenever you're on a hunt? I know you're fully capable, but I still worry about you."

    A wry expression crossed Dean's face. "You've never mentioned it."

    "That was intentional. But it appears mutual understanding will be beneficial."

    "To your being allowed to hunt," Dean finished, smiling tightly. "I'm still pissed at you for pulling that."

    "I know."

    So saying, the hand still on Castiel's neck slid around to the back of it, tightening and drawing the Omega into a rough, thorough kiss. He melted with a whimper, clinging to his mate as his back hit the wall. A knee braced between his own, a thigh pressing forward until it began putting pressure on the Omega's crotch. His hands fumbled, clinging to soft fabric as his hips bucked, suddenly desperate for friction. Dean growled softly, fingers running up into the Omega's hair, only drawing away when Castiel was gasping for air.

    "And that's our cue," Sam stated, voice huskier than usual. When Castiel peeked over his mate's shoulder it was in time to see Gabriel get dumped over Sam's shoulder to be carried to their bedroom. This wasn't something his cousin seemed too upset about.

    "Gonna make you scream," his mate rasped in his ear. "Gonna make you say you're sorry and mean it."

    A tingle of anticipation ran down his spine to coil in his groin. "Do you promise, Alpha?"

    Rather than a direct answer, Castiel found himself dragged to their bedroom and dumped onto their bed, the door shut. He fumbled with his clothes, yanking them off as quickly as he could manage as Dean did the same. The Alpha achieved this a bit faster, though. Castiel was only down to his underwear when his mate crawled over him, shoving him flat.

    "You didn't make it out unscathed," the Alpha rasped, a note of anger in his voice.

    Castiel grimaced. He wasn't so foolish as to think Dean wouldn't notice the various scratches acquired running through foliage, the shallow gashes on his left forearm where the wendigo had grabbed at him before it had erupted into flames. Now his mate studied the wounds, scabbed over after several days of healing, a scowl on his face.

    "You get injured too," Castiel reminded him quietly.

    Dean didn't comment. Instead he dropped the Omega's arm and yanked off his underwear. "Move up the bed," he growled.

    Castiel obeyed as his mate leaned over the bed, fishing some of their more regularly used items from a bedside drawer. He soon found himself cuffed to the headboard, arms stretched out to either side. His legs were bound in a spreader bar, which was easier to hand than bonds that would tie his ankles to the footboard. Dean took the liberty of expanding it to its full length, leaving the Omega in a position resembling an X. Only then did he go to work, crawling over his mate and lifting his knees so he could slide neatly into the Omega's already wet entrance.

    Even knowing Dean would keep his word, Castiel very much enjoyed what all the Alpha did to him. Fucking him hard into the bed, bringing him to the edge only to finish in the Omega's mouth, stalling his orgasm. He took his time, toying with his mate's helpless body, drawing him to that edge again and again only to stop short. In the end Castiel did indeed apologize with absolute sincerity. He babbled apologies while begging for release in the same breath, desperate and needy. Then he sobbed when that sweet, wonderful edge slipped away again, his Alpha informing him relief would only come when he repeated his pleas at a higher volume. Even in his current state the command made Castiel flush, but by then he was too desperate to disobey.

    As promised, when he was brought to a climax at long last, the Omega did indeed scream.

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    Gabriel stirred as a hand stroked his hair, warm lips pressing to his temple. He opened his eyes groggily, fingers going to his neck only to meet taped gauze. A hand wrapped around his own, drawing it away.

    "Don't," Sam warned, tone gentle. "It'll be sore for a while."

    The Omega nodded absently, humming as soft lips pressed to his. He settled back down, yawning and resting his head on a pillow as the sheets were drawn off him. Gabriel doubted he'd been out for very long, judging by the clock on their nightstand. In truth he'd known it was a thought in Sam's head for a while, but he'd avoided it. Then his cousin had gone and said something that made his Alpha muster the courage to ask. For all it had been asked after his enjoyable punishment, Gabriel had said yes and Sam had mated him. When he'd passed out the Alpha's knot was still inside him.

    "I'm hungry," he grumbled into his pillow.

    "In a few minutes."

    So saying, a cap opened behind him. Shortly after Gabriel hissed, flinching away from the initial cool touch. His new mate stroked his hair soothingly, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulder. His right hand continued to slowly massage aloe into his abused buttocks. He caught a peek at them in the dresser mirror, the red welts from Sam's belt still marring his flesh. He'd found it interesting how Sam had taken more offense over his neglecting to be straight with him than he had about Gabriel going after a wendigo. After delivering fifty lashes, ten for each day of deception, the Omega had been subject to a very thorough round of sex before Sam had asked him to be his mate. While Gabriel blamed it on his state of mind at the time, he didn't regret it.

    Once his wounds had been seen to Sam brought over the Omega's robe, which Gabriel was pleased to discover was fresh from the dryer. He hummed happily as his Alpha wrapped him in it and gathered him up, carrying him bridle style into the living room.

    "What're you hungry for?" the Alpha asked, lowering him carefully onto the couch.

    Gabriel grimaced slightly, sitting in a fashion that favored his backside. "We still have cake, right?"

    Sam smiled wryly. "I froze what you hadn't eaten before we left. But you gatta eat something else first. How about a salad?"

    The Omega pouted. "Fine. Chocolate milk?"

    Hazel eyes softened, the Alpha kissing him tenderly. "Chocolate milk," he agreed, stroking his cheek before straightening.

    Sam was handing him a cup of chocolate milk, extra chocolate syrup, when Dean came out wearing only a pair of low-slung jeans. He raised his eyebrows at the bandages on Gabriel's neck but didn't comment, just clapped his brother on the shoulder and went on to the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later, carrying a plate stacked with PB&J's in one hand, two beers in the other. Gabriel smiled at that. It hadn't taken him long to notice Dean's gruff demeanor didn't extend to his treatment of his brother or his mate, both of whom the Alpha cared for a great deal. When he didn't think anyone was looking he was very much the doting mate, would move heaven and earth for his baby brother. It wasn't much, and the Omega would never admit it, but he'd endeared himself to Gabriel whether he knew it or not.

    As promised Sam brought him a hearty slab of cake, but only after he'd eaten a decent sized salad. The Alpha then settled down at his side, nuzzling the unmarked side of his neck, apparently taking pleasure in his mere presence. He didn't even complain when Gabriel commandeered the remote. He wasn't about to say as much, but Gabriel felt the same way.


	6. To Flourish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to RooBear68!
> 
> My last chapter, ladies and gents!

    "I think he's waking up."

    Castiel looked up from his ereader, closing it and sitting upright. Gabriel, on his stomach on the other bed, looked up from his magazine, a sucker sticking out of his mouth. Sure enough, the Alpha tied to the motel room chair was stirring, groaning, his head lifting slowly.

    Sam was sitting in another chair facing their prisoner, gun resting lazily in one hand, eyes regarding the shorter Alpha. He looked calm, so did Dean, who was leaning against the table, a beer dangling from one hand. Neither of their mates were fooled. Both were royally pissed, and the only reason this person was still alive was simply due to the fact he was human.

    "What did you hit me with?" were the first words uttered by the bound man.

    "A baseball bat," Castiel answered, swinging his legs over the bed's edge to stand. "Consider yourself lucky. The one wrapped in barbed wire was farther away."

    That earned him an incredulous look from the man. "Don't tell me I got knocked out by an Omega."

    Dean downed what was left of his beer, evergreen eyes hard. "Sure did. You mind explaining why you were following us? You're lucky you didn't get us killed."

    Frankly Castiel was just glad it hadn't caused trouble until after they'd taken care of the ghouls, when they were leaving town anyway. They'd suspected, they weren't blind. Sam and Gabriel had gone to get supplies and try circling around what was stuck to their shoe, Dean had stepped out to get them checked out. Castiel had been loading their things into Baby's trunk when he'd seen a familiar face slipping into their room. He'd grabbed the first blunt instrument to hand and stood ready to nail whoever came out. When he came back Dean had bound the Alpha and put in for another day with their room. From what they could tell it was a bounty hunter this time, rather than a private investigator.

    "I wasn't following _you,"_ the Alpha informed them.

    "You were following them, right?" Sam made a point of taking one of several fake ID's off the table to regard the name. "Mr. Smith? Seriously?"

    "The first name never changes," Dean noted. "Ain't that right, Virgil?"

    When they got no response Sam asked, "Who's paying you?"

    "I was told to locate an individual and bring them back alive. Unharmed if at all possible. If I could locate a second individual and bring them back in a similar fashion I would be paid double."

    Gabriel groaned. "Are you kidding me? My parents sent you?"

    "They displayed concern when you dropped off the map as your cousin did." Glancing at Castiel he added, "Your parents are still distraught over your departure."

    "They're distraught that I'm no longer there for them to mold in an image that pleases them. Honestly I'm surprised they remembered me long enough to send anyone, much less four P.I.'s."

    "Ditto." Gabriel flicked his magazine closed, rolling off the bed and wandering over. "They're just having a pricy bitch fit. Hate to break it to you, but you're going home empty handed."

    "I wasn't expecting to need such awareness when tracking down two rouge Omegas," Virgil admitted reluctantly. "But I don't intend to return with nothing. It's part of why my rates are so high, I never fail."

    "You already did," Dean informed him coldly.

    "I found them, didn't I?"

    "They won't be going with you," Sam clarified, tone equally icy.

    Castiel stepped closer, aware of Dean straightening and moving to keep himself at the Omega's side. Absently he put a reassuring hand on his Alpha's arm, sparing his mate a glance. "While I find his misogynistic attitude grating it might be to our advantage." Turning to Virgil he pulled aside his trench coat, baring his neck. "You might not respect us, but perhaps you'll respect this. At the very least recognize you can't force us to leave. I sincerely doubt you'd survive the attempt."

    Dark eyes regarded his mate mark, then slid away to focus on Dean. After a long minute Virgil's attention went to Gabriel. "Do you have one as well?"

    Smirking, the Omega stepped closer and half turned, pulling down the collar of his jacket to expose a similar mark. It was still vivid pink, just over a year old, not yet healed to the silver that marked Castiel's flesh. Though this just made it easier to see.

    "Very well. I won't take a marked Omega from their Alpha. Release me."

    Sam scoffed. "You really think you're gonna get out of here that easy?"

    "Believe it or not I do possess a few moral limits. Out of respect for your claims I won't attempt to bring them with me. I'll go back and inform your family that you were beyond my reach." Eyeing the brothers he added, "Though I never understood why you'd allow an Omega to mark _you."_

    Dean's eyes narrowed, but Castiel pressed a hand to his shoulder, guiding him away. He'd been too out of it during their initial mating, but a week or so afterward he'd marked his mate as Dean had him. Gabriel had barely waited a day, seeing as he was in a more open environment. Both Alphas had been more than willing to bear their marks in turn.

    "If we let you go and we see you sniffing around again, you won't walk away," Dean warned.

    "Limp, maybe crawl," Sam agreed.

    "Do me a favor? Tell my old man to fuck off," Gabriel chipped in, draping an arm over his mate's shoulders.

    "Any messages you wanna send off, Cas?" Dean asked, circling behind Virgil.

    "If I do I'll contact them myself."

    His mate nodded once, then pistol-whipped the Alpha. His eyes rolled back, his head falling forward.

    Castiel winced sympathetically. "Let's attempt not to send him back with brain damage."

    "Attempt ain't a guarantee," Dean pointed out casually, shrugging. "Better move him before we blow town."

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

 

    It was several days after they'd left Virgil on the roadside when Castiel asked, "Is something wrong?"

    Dean glanced over at him, frowning slightly. "What 'cha mean?"

    The Omega fiddled with the switchblade in his fingers. "I've known you long enough, Dean. Something's bothering you."

    For a long minute his mate was quiet, eyes on the dark road. They were heading back to Palo Alto after a werewolf hunt in Atlanta, having left Gabriel and Sam at home. Sam was working on finals and Gabriel had opted to stay for moral support. There was another reason, but Castiel had been sworn to secrecy. His cousin had been vaguely annoyed at the timing, seeing as he'd barely been allowed to hunt for a year. Though admittedly it would fit nicely with Sam's pending graduation.

    Eventually Dean said slowly, "You said if you had anything to tell your parents you'd contact them yourself."

    "Yes."

    "You left years ago. I know they weren't exactly awesome but...did you ever think about going back? Giving them a phone call or something?"

    "A few times," Castiel admitted. "I have no regrets, Dean, if that's your concern. If given the chance I'd gladly do the same thing over again. They might care, but their pride was more damaged than anything else, I can assure you. If I do choose to make contact it will have to be of great import."

    "Define 'of great import'. You never told them you mated."

    "They weren't even aware I was dating. They didn't notice and I didn't go out of my way to tell them. At the time I was afraid they'd keep me from leaving if they were made aware. Now I suppose it would have to entail Gabriel's death or the production of a grandchild."

   The Impala jerked slightly on the road. "The... _what?"_

    "Legally they're no longer able to force me to leave. Not unless they expend more money than they have. Virgil will inform them of this when he tells them I've been mated. My making contact to tell them the same thing would be redundant. They weren't always so neglectful, and there are worse parents in this world. I suppose I feel I at least owe them the knowledge of their being grandparents."

    "Yeah, but you're not...are you?"

    "If I'm pregnant I'm unaware of it," Castiel assured him, cracking an amused smile. Before he could say anything else his phone buzzed, and he saw Dean grimace in the corner of his eye as he fished it out of his pocket. The text was from Gabriel. Castiel read it, then beamed.

    "Good news?" Dean asked as he put it away again.

    "Yes. Sam took it quite well."

    "Took what well?"

    "I'm not pregnant. Gabriel is."

    There was a beat of silence, then a bark of laughter as a wide grin spread across Dean's face. "Seriously?"

    "Yes."

    "That's awesome. Wow, Sammy grew up fast."

    Castiel smiled fondly. "Twelve years," he mused, head tilting. "Has it really been twelve years?"

    After a pause, no doubt to count, Dean shrugged. "I guess so. Why, does it feel like longer?"

    "Yes." The Omega hesitated, then asked, "Do you recall our previous discussion?"

    "Which one?"

    "The one involving...our future."

    "Oh."

    In truth there hadn't been many such conversations, though the older they'd become the more regular their frequency. If you could call five minutes once a year 'regular'. For a while it had been a blessing, after his miscarriage and the subsequent trauma. John had only compounded the horror of it, cutting him off from his mate, uncaring that the emotional and psychological blow had been far worse than the physical pain he'd endured. It had been years before he could even consider a voluntary attempt at children without feeling ill, for all he was fond of them. Dean had had guilt of his own, not that Castiel had blamed him for the ordeal. Serious discussion on the subject had only begun a few years ago. Dean loved kids, he was wonderful with them, and for all he seemed unwilling to admit it outright there was a part of him that wanted children of his own. His Omega didn't have the natural ease with them, at least he didn't think so. Dean had insisted otherwise. What's more...the idea of having a child of his own was no longer daunting and frightening. Well, it still was, but it was far outweighed by a longing.

    Naturally there would have to be changes should children be introduced. This had also been discussed. Since settling down, and with two of their number holding down steady jobs, Dean had taken to putting away whatever he got on hunts. Despite there no longer being an immediate need he still hustled pool, refurbishing cars between hunting jobs, little things that had begun to quickly add up. This stash was only a recent discovery as far as Castiel was concerned, though he suspected it was financial preparation. One of the Alpha equivalents of nesting.

    Their more recent conversation had been longer. Eventually they'd agreed that hunting would be minimized but not removed altogether. Frankly Castiel wasn't sure it was possible, even if he had been willing to ban Dean from it. Should something come their way or another hunter need aid they would take action, but otherwise if they did chose to and successfully conceive, hunting would be put on the backburner. They'd move to their own place, Dean would find local work, and once he was to his second trimester Castiel would put in for his two week notice.

    Discussion was all well and good, but it was one thing to lay plans and another to take action. Honestly it had been on the Omega's mind since a panicking Gabriel had confided in him. He wasn't getting any younger, for all he was technically able to conceive for as long as he had heats. It would be a simple matter to go off his medications, and he hoped it would only take a few cycles to manage. Gabriel had, apparently, simply forgotten a single dose. He hadn't had a heat, though seemingly he hadn't needed to. In truth it was something that baffled him, how such things could be dictated without care. While it was less common these days, in times past an Alpha was well within their rights to dictate when they bred their mate and how often they did so. In the world's few matriarchal cultures it had been the other way around, when the Omega or female Beta decided they wanted to breed they did so, at that was that. In their case it was something that had clearly never crossed Dean's mind, which pleased him to no end.

    "Is this because of them or did you get here on your own?" Dean asked at last.

    "It did cause an increase of thoughts on the matter," he admitted. "But I reached this decision without external prompting. Would now be an acceptable time to...try?"

    The Alpha's answer wasn't immediate. Castiel felt the Impala begin to slow, eventually stopping on the roadside in a shadowed bit of gravel, tucked under the trees a short distance from a nearby street lamp. The Omega tilted his head, watching him as Dean put Baby in park but didn't cut the engine. It was still too cold out to be without the heater.

    "What are you- mph!"

    Hands caught his waist, yanking him farther across the seat until he could be dumped on his back. He returned his mate's kiss, grasping his shoulders, not putting up a fuss. Though when they separated he did gasp and ask, "Does this mean you would like to try conceiving a child of our own?"

    "You've got no idea. Didn't want to push you into anything you didn't want," he rasped, kissing the Omega in a much more tender fashion. "After last time...you ain't gonna be alone this time, you hear?"

    Castiel's rapid nod was cut off in another kiss. Though he did take the next speaking opportunity to ask, "Do you think we could do this in the backseat? It's wider."

    Dean kissed him one more time, then fumbled for the nearest door. As soon as they were both in the backseat he wasted no time in getting their clothes off. It wasn't the first time they'd made use of the Impala's backseat, and Castiel doubted this would be the last.

    "Won't work until I go off the birth control," the Omega gasped as his pants and underwear were pulled off at once. "And heat suppressants."

    "I know. Consider this practice," Dean rasped, pressing open mouthed kisses to his scent glands.

    Castiel laughed breathlessly, running a hand over his mate's shoulder. "You don't think we've gotten enough practice in twelve years?"

    "It couldn't hurt. Don't see you complaining."

    He raised his head from a nipple to say this. Castiel only groaned rather than protest further, shoving his head back down. Dean chuckled, obligingly going back to work. He slid a hand under the Omega's knee, lifting it as he lightly nipped his mate mark. Castiel let his other leg slide off the seat, allowing the Alpha more room as well as full access.

    Considering his mate seemed to be experiencing an instinct spike Castiel was pleasantly surprised when Dean slowed down. Generally their backseat romps were rougher, as much about the thrill of having sex in a semi-public area than anything else. Sometimes, when they were feeling particularly adventurous, Dean would park where the risk of getting caught was higher. Castiel vividly remembered stuffing his own arm into his mouth, smothering his cries as his mate fucked him hard and fast, staring at the Impala's window as a drunk couple stumbled passed. Yet somehow being close enough to a club's back entrance that people regularly used the Impala to brace themselves had only made him cum harder.

    As fun as that had been, though, it made his chest warm and tight in a very nice fashion to have his mate make love to him on the Impala's backseat rather than simply fuck his brains out. Occasionally a car roared by outside, but he barely noticed. As far as he was concerned, his world was temporarily narrowed to him and Dean alone. Nothing else existed or mattered.

    Later, as they lay in a tangled, spent mess, Castiel's fingers absently stroked through his mate's hair. Dean's head rested his chest, his mate dozing, which wasn't unusual. The Omega guessed he had maybe fifteen minutes before Dean stirred with an appetite. Not that he was complaining, he suddenly found himself craving waffles, which he doubted the Alpha would disagree with.

    The Omega tilted his head, studying the windows. Mmm, it'd been a while since they'd been fogged up in this fashion, but then it _was_ cold outside. Or was it the heater that was still running?

    Castiel closed his eyes, deciding to put logical thought back out of his mind. He rolled his hips, not bothering to quiet the moan in his throat at the resulting sensation. His mate's knot was still buried inside him, putting pressure on all the right places, and if he twitched in just the right way his prostate became one of those places.

    The Omega was slowly rotating his hips, a gasping cry on his lips as he managed to reach a second orgasm when Dean lifted his head. The Alpha groaned, his own hips giving a single jerk before he too came a second time. Castiel's head fell back on the seat, panting, as smiling lips were pressed to his jaw.

    "Fuck, Cas," he moaned. "You're gonna be the death of me."

    "Better me than a monster of some sort," the Omega gasped, smiling as he panted.

    "Absolutely," his mate hummed, kissing him gently. "What's the standing record?"

    "Five," Castiel whimpered, grinding his hips.

    "Wanna see if we can beat it?"

    The Omega laughed breathlessly. "You slept through nearly half our timeframe."

    "Still worth a shot, Angel," his mate rasped. It was soon followed by a growl that mirrored Castiel's wail as they hit a third climax.

    It wasn't a guarantee outside of a heat, but if you had the energy you could wring multiple orgasms out of a knotting. It was actually quite easy, just very draining. Thus far their standing record was five orgasms before Dean's knot had deflated. But that was locked in their bedroom and they'd both passed out for ten hours afterward.

    "Not-oh gods, oh gods, Dean, yeah, yeah, yeah....not-not here, not good place- _oh gods!"_

    Dean's teeth sank into his flesh over his mate mark, not enough to break skin but enough to help send him over the edge. Castiel's body spasmed, the jerking motions actually causing a second orgasm mere seconds after the previous.

    It was several solid minutes before the Alpha managed a drained sounding, "Wanna...wanna try for...try for six?"

    "Bad place...to pass...out," the Omega slurred, body completely boneless beneath his mate.

    "You sure?" Dean mumbled into his throat.

    "Don't think....don't think I can....can take...."

    Dean kissed him again, a gentle thrum in his throat. "Next time," he hummed.

    "Uh-huh," the Omega managed.

    He still didn't feel very coherent when his mate's knot deflated, sliding out of him with a particularly wet sound. It didn't occur to the Omega until then that he would have five loads of cum inside him by this point. Never had he been more dismayed to be on birth control.

    "Dean?" he managed weakly as his mate fumbled for a towel.

    "Yeah?"

    "Waffles?"

    Dean smiled, as Castiel knew he would. "Waffles."

 

**BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

  ~ _Ten years later.~_

    "I'd take it myself but I'm already dealing with a pack of ghouls in North Dakota. This is right in your neck of the woods."

    Castiel tilted his head, shifting the phone to his left hand so he could scribble notes on the legal pad kept for just this purpose. "Sacramento. Five dead, hearts ripped out," he muttered as he wrote. "Sounds like a werewolf."

    "My thoughts exactly," Jody agreed. "You guys got some silver bullets collecting dust?"

    "Yes, we do. I haven't been in the mood since that last siren hunt, but Dean could use the chance to kill something."

    "Long week?"

    "Apparently a particularly snobbish client has been making themselves a nuisance. Who's in charge of the investigation?"

    "Detective Jackson, he's the one I spoke with.  He'll be expecting you. I'll put Garth on it too, so he won't be flying solo. Good luck, and tell Dean I said hi."

    "I will."

    Castiel hung up, setting their hunter line back on its high shelf. He ripped off the sheet of paper, folding it in half and setting it on top of the phone just as the oven timer went off. He sidestepped, skirting a discarded soccer ball and hitting the timer before sliding a thick mitt over one hand.

    The Omega was coaxing the first piece of lasagna from its pan when the garage door opened. A few minutes later Dean let himself in the kitchen door, tossing his keys onto the counter. He'd barely turned the locks back before feet came running into the kitchen. Castiel glanced over, cracking a smile as Dean ruffled a mop of brown hair and teasingly tugged a black pigtail.

    "Dad, look! My tooth came out, see?" River announced proudly.

    "I knocked it out!" her cousin added with equal pride. Apparently the slightly older Max had forgotten about his panic when he'd initially hit her with a baseball.

    Dean leaned down a little, tilting his head to look as their daughter hooked a finger in her bruised lip, dragging it back to expose the new gap. "Awesome. You gonna put it under your pillow?"

    "Duh."

    "Dada!"

    Castiel cracked a smile, watching as their son finally made it across the tile. He was just three, but Henry disliked being left out of things. He stumbled a little, but managed to keep his hands extended up towards his father. Dean reached down, lifting him up onto one hip and returning the tyke's hug.

    "Go wash your hands," Castiel ordered, nudging River and Max towards the nearest sink. "Dinner's ready."

    As they took off, racing to beat each other to the sink, Dean grinned. He snaked his free arm around the Omega's waist and planted a kiss on his lips, ignoring Henry's protests of "Eww!". They both ignored this, taking their time.

    "Put him in the booster seat," Castiel said, making eye contact when they parted.

    Dean raised his eyebrows, but went to set Henry in the plastic seat strapped to a kitchen chair. He waited until the Omega was bringing plates to the table to ask in a low voice, "We get a call?"

    "From Jody. Sacramento."

    For a brief moment excitement flickered over his face, though it faded just as quickly. "What about you? Sam and Gabriel won't get back from that poltergeist gig until tomorrow, at least."

    It had become their habit to accommodate a healthy amount of hunting into their normal lives, leaving their kids with each other for 'business trips' both parents went on. It helped that they lived right next door to each other, and that River and Max were barely two years apart. They were more like siblings than cousins. Siblings who'd been told stories about monsters they still thought to be fake, who'd been rewarded with new bikes when they'd learned to say a whole exorcism from memory, who wore necklaces with anti-possession charms for 'good luck'. They were happy, healthy children who just so happened to know different fairytales than most children, ones their parents hadn't exactly sworn to be false.

    "I'll be fine. Besides, you need this. Consider it a vacation. Garth will be there, so if you don't come back I know who I'll be turning into a wolf skin rug."

    Dean just grinned, but by then the table was being swarmed. All things hunting were shelved until that night, after everyone had been fed, bathed, put to bed. Castiel found Dean in the garage, checking the Impala's trunk.

    "Missing something?"

    His mate turned, smiling wryly as Castiel offered him two fresh clips of silver bullets. "Thanks, Cas."

    "Remember to take other supplies too, just in case."

    "I know." He put the new clip in, then set both the extra and the gun in his primary weapon duffle.

    "Regular updates?"

    "Why do we go over this every time one of us leaves?"

    "Because I love you and I worry about you. I assume it goes both ways."

    Dean slammed the trunk shut, twisting and removing the key before turning to face him. "It's a milk run, Cas." Even so, he reached out to pull his Omega closer. In a lowered voice he murmured, "Take care of 'em."

    "If you take care of yourself."

    "Deal." Dean rested their foreheads together, eyes drifting shut. "Never thought I'd be reluctant to leave on a hunt."

    Castiel smiled, pressing a hand to mate's cheek. "It's your choice to make. If you want to stop altogether or hunt more, I'll be here."

    "This is the first one in over a year, Cas. Talked to Sammy last week, this is their last hunt."

    "I know."

    "You were gonna take a break after that siren."

    Castiel didn't comment. In truth after coming very, very close to dying he'd chosen to remove himself from the field. He wasn't about to chance a risk like that again, not when he had children to care for. He'd come to the decision that hunting would belong in his previous life unless very critical circumstances demanded otherwise, and while he wouldn't force Dean to join him in retirement he'd seen his mate heading in the same direction. The longer they'd been in this new, normal life the easier it had been to separate from hunting. It had been a gradual change, but one neither regretted.

    "I'll tell Garth and Jody, they'll spread the word. Unless something hits close to home, this is my last hunt."

    The Omega didn't feel the need to answer, he only smiled.

* * *

  **THE END!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I tried to wrap things up in a satisfactory fashion. I know hunters don't often have a happy ending but I'm a fan of the warm and fuzzies. Sue me.  
> Any questions, comments, or concerns are welcome. I love the feedback, and it's always a pleasure to hear from my readers.


End file.
